


Haunt Hook

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Mullins ''haunts'' Captain Hook in order to get even with him for earlier words.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*If Captain Hook orders me to take inventory of every cannonball again…* Mullins thought as he scowled near a chamber. He smiled. *I’ll scare Captain Hook into never ordering me around again.* Mullins stepped near the door and wailed. He remembered Jasper. ‘’He’ll assume his brother is haunting him!’’ 

The door opened. Mullins saw a scowling Captain Hook.

‘’YOU’RE LOUD, MULLINS!’’ Captain Hook shouted.

Mullins and Captain Hook gasped after Jasper Hook’s spirit materialized. 

‘’You are both loud.’’ Jasper scowled. ‘’Enjoy your final evening alive, little brother.’’

Captain Hook frowned at the reason why Jasper was enraged. The eye patch. 

 

The End


End file.
